Alex and his Family Adventures series
Join Alex and his Friends and Family as they go out on an adventure outside Disney and Warner Bros where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. Sometimesthumb|400px|Alex and his Family adventures Series List of Alex and his Family Adventures Youtube *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Sleeping Beauty *Fantasmic! (Disneyland) *Misty and the Seven Best Friends *Clock Tower 3 *Kingdom Hearts: Alex Dreams *The Prince and the Pauper *World of Color *Alex and his Family adventures Chronicles *The Little Mer-Lioness *The Brave Little Toaster *The Black Hole *Swiss Family Robinson *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Disneyland Fun Dailymotion *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Back to the Future *The Little Mermaid *Tangled *The Little Mermaid 2 *Mary Poppins *Bedknobs abd Broomstitcks *Around The World In 80 Days *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek 2 *Shrek 4 *Pirattes of the Caribbean *Fantasia *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Rio *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 *The Wizard of Oz *Star Wars *The Lord of The Rings *Harry Potter *Who Frammed Roger Rabbit *Dumbo *The King and I *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Ice Age 4 *Toy Story *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Emperor's New Groove *Toy Story 2 *A Goofy Movie *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Stardust Miembros *Alex, Misty (mi esposa), Candy (mi hija) *Aurora (Mi hermanita) *Wario (mi gran amigo y hermano) *Erreguay (mi primo) *Merlin (Mi padre Adoptivo) *Hada Azul (Mi madre adoptivo) *Bambi, Tambor y Flor *Simba *Pongo *Shining Armor *Spike *Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald y Pluto *Bugs Bunny y Pato Lucas *Chip y Chop *Horton *Tantor *Louis *Mushu *Wilbur *Rex *Mike y Sulley *Fu Perro *Stitch *Iago *Tom y Jerry *Sebastian y Flounder *Robin Hood *Tigger y Winnie The Pooh *Scooby Doo *Russell Ferguson, Vinnie Terrio y Sunil Nevla *Roger Rabbit y Eddie Valiant *Dumbo *Oliver, Marie, Berlioz y Tolouse *Rapunzel (mi hermana) *Ariel y Melody (mis primas) *Selena Gomez (mi prima) *Odette (mi hermana) *Jasmine (mi prima) *Anna y Elsa (mis primas) *Eric (mi primo) *Hercules (mi hermano) *Aladdin *Las chicas (The Girls Team) *Rompe Ralph y Repara-Félix Jr. *Alex, Martin, Melman, Gloria y los Pinguinos de Madagascar *Tod y Toby *Timon y Pumba *Edgar *Gaspar y Horacio *Ichabod Crane *Tulio y Miguel *Principe Juan y el Sheriff de Nothingam *Shrek, Asno y el Gato con Botas *Tai, Matt, Izzy y Joe *Willie La Ballena *B.O.B, Dr. Cucaracha y el Eslabon Perdido *Caos (Aladdin) *Kronk *Yao, Ling y Chien Po *Phil el Hombre Cabra Personajes recurrentes *Jack Skellington *Disney Heroes *Los Guardianes (Jack Escarchas, Norte, Conejo de Pascua, Hada de los Dientes y Morfeo) *Los Simpson *Rey Triton *Zeus *Las Chicas (The Girls Team) Trivia *Se fundo el 21 de agosto de 2013 Temporada 1 (Actualmente disponible) Youtube: *Alex and his Family adventures of Mickey's House of Villains Dailymotion: * Temporada 1 (Proximamente) *Alex and his Family adventures of Steamboat Willie *Alex and his Family adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Alex and his Family in Fantasmic! *Alex and his Family adventures of Disney's Villains Revenge *Alex and his Family go Back to the Future Temporada 2 (Proximamente) *Alex and his Family adventures on the Titanic Especiales Halloween: *Alex and his Family adventures of Mickey's House of Villains Navidades: *Alex and his Family adventures of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Dia de la Tierra: *Alex and his Family adventures of Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom Dia de San Valentin: Produccion Andaluz Films Produccion Andaluz Films es una productora sin fines de lucro fundada por Produccion Andaluz. La compañía es también una fusión de dos grupos de equipos: Alex and his Family and The Girls Team. *Alex and his Family adventures Chronicles *Misty and the Seven Best Friends *Kingdom Hearts: Alex Dreams *Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea) Categoría:Produccion Andaluz